Mile High Club
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: "What's the mile high club?" Sounding interested. "How come you guys never told me?" "Because Luffy," Pointing a finger at her. "You never wanted to do the night shifts!" "Well you could have told me that you guys played a game, I would have asked for night shifts sooner." Looking hurt. "So who's all in the club?" "Basically everyone but you Luffy." "Oh... Well how do I join?"


This is a Law x femLuffy story. This was kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing.

I don't own one piece. oh and i just made up stuff to so don't go thinking the times or whatever the layout of things or places are spot on. I did this in a day since I was bored. Well not bored just didn't want to feel like I wasted at few hours.

well enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big brown eyes innocently looks between 3 cups. "That one, it has to be! I was watching!" Pointing with confidence at the cup to the left.

Sly light brown eyes with a hint of orange gleam as skilled hands lift the said cup up to reveal nothing. "Heh hee," Snatching the quarter from the lightly tanned girl. "Better luck next time Luffy!" Cheerfully flipping her long wavy hair.

"Nami your cheating!" The short black haired girl with a small scar on her left cheek cried out. Voice raising a little, trying to move forward to get to the girl sitting across her. But her belt held her back thankfully.

The girl flipped her small table to hide away and tossed the cups in the side trash can next to them. "You are terrible at betting, Luffy hope you don't ever go into a casino with out me by your side." Winking then looking out her window.

Luffy making a childish face at her friend. Turning to her other friend with long straight black hair. "Rooooobin... How long is this flight?" Whining.

Setting her book down in her lap, turning to the girl. "Well we haven't taken off yet so when the plane goes it'll be about 10 hours, 9 if we're lucky with the weather." Looking back to her book. "We are going to Tokyo, Japan from L.A., California Luffy." In a matter of fact.

"Ugh... Oh here comes Vivi I guess she finally buckled up her last guest finally." Smiling to the girl as she sat down next to the orange haired girl. "Geeez this guy was so nervous I finally just buckled him in." Pressing a button that let the captain know, all the passengers were seated and buckled in as well as them.

The girls chatting and laughing as the captain's voice was speaking to the guests of staying in their seats till they had finish taking off and waiting till he said it was ok to get up and move.

"Ah, 9 o'clock on the spot." Robin stated. "At the latest we'll be at Tokyo at 7am." Smiling.

"Ugh I hate taking the night shifts, why did you want me to come along Nami?..." Luffy sounding depressed.

The orange haired girl looked at her friends. "Luffy you not in the mile high club." Playfully whispering.

Vivi and Robin smiling at Luffy. "That's right, lets play." Vivi added.

"What's the mile high club?" Sounding interested. "How come you guys never told me?"

"Because Luffy," Pointing a finger at her. "You never wanted to do the night shifts!"

"Well you could have told me that you guys played a game, I would have asked for night shifts sooner." Looking hurt. "So who's all in the club?"

"Basically everyone but you Luffy." Nami smiled.

"Oh... Well how do I join?"

Robin laughed softly at her friends innocents. "Luffy all you have to do is have sex with a guest on the plane."

"What!?" Luffy had turned red.

Vivi finishing for Robin as she had to get up for a guest that called for her. "You can pick any guy or girl whatever. But you can't get caught or you'll lose plus it'll look bad for you." Grabbing a juice.

"Are you guys being serious?" Luffy asked shyly.

"Yup!" Nami joined in. "Lets see who can do it, loser has to buy drinks at the bar." Smiling. "Oh and Luffy try to take him to the restroom it's kinky, it's a great turn on since we're in a public place."

"Heh hee, yes it is." Vivi blushing.

"Ready?" Nami unbuckling herself.

"Ugh! No wait I don't know how to pick up guys!" Luffy plead.

"Set!" Vivi getting up to a guest calling her now.

"No wait!" Luffy getting up to go to her own guest call her as well now.

"Go." As Robin walked by them getting a cart to push.

The girls had each gone off to help guest as well as flirt. It was a quick 2 hours of rushing between guest, getting pillows, blankets, snacks, and drinks. The girls had met in their small room to take a break from the guest, as well as to see who was going to sleep with who. Nami, Robin, and Vivi waiting patiently for Luffy.

Luffy had finally arrived pushing a small cart of drinks. Grabbing one taking a big long drink of soda. Looking to her friends as they slyly smiled at her. "What?" Setting her drink down.

"Sooooo?" Nami started. "Did you pick a guy yet?" Eagerness was glowing from her, she had been wanting Luffy to join their game.

"Well I don't know..." Looking defeated.

"Well, I pick the blonde guy with the fancy black suit." Pointing to peek at him with her friends.

"Is he the one with the funny curly eyebrow?" Luffy giggled at her choice.

Nami slapped her hand on Luffy butt. Luffy holding in a pained scream. "Oh god... Nami you bitch..." Rubbing where she had slapped.

"Who did you pick Vivi?" Ignoring Luffy.

"Well I going for the nervous guy from earlier." Blushing, pointing to him. "You can't miss him he has a long nose. He's so cute it'll be like taking a guys virginity, it'll be fun."

Robin smiling. "We all have our own kinks."

Vivi looked to her. "Who you going for Robin?"

"I prefer bold men who aren't shy." Pointing to an over muscular man.

Luffy eyes shining. "Cool he has blue hair! Your so cool Robin." Looking around or a guy to pick.

"Better hurry Luffy." Nami sang. "It's about 11:25pm time is running out." Smiling slyly.

Luffy continued looking spotting a man with green hair. "Cool, I pick him."

The rest of them looked to where she had pointed. "The green haired guy?" Nami asked. Luffy nodding. "I had to shut him and my guy up they got into it about who would use the restroom first."

"Is that why I heard you shouting earlier?" Vivi asked.

"Yup, he was really rude. But, if you want him go for it."

"Wait!" Luffy whined. "What if I can't? Can I pick another guy?" Giving Nami her best puppy dog look.

"Ugh..." Giving in. "Ok! Only this one time cause you're new." Smiling at Luffy as she looking relieved.

"Well lets get going on the hunt, good luck." Robin waved as she popped her tight vest to show off her big cleavage. Luffy watched with eyes wide and cheeks turning red. Looking away to see that now Nami and Vivi had pulled their tight pencil skirts up. Luffy looking down at her body she didn't have breast that look bigger then double d's like the rest of her friends. Cupping her full c cups in her hands, 'Their a good handful at least.' letting go.

"Here Luffy." Nami had pulled Luffy's skirt up too. "This way when you bend over your ass and panties show." Giving a thumbs up.

"Oh ok." Blushing. Watching her friends go to the guys they picked. Most of the guest around them had fallen asleep as well as the lights had been dimmed down to help them sleep. Watching Robin first as she had been here longer. She noted how she bent over as she talked the man, as he smiled back raising his sunglasses up on his head. They both smiled as they talked while he kept looking at her cleavage.

Luffy had popped open her vest and pushed up her boobs. Going back to watching but then looked for Nami. She had already been walking the blond man to the far back restroom, with him and her smiling together as hey left to do their dirty deed. 'Damn it! How did she do that!' Biting her finger nail nervously. Looking to Vivi seeing she had made the man with the long nose blush but it looked like she was having trouble getting him to really talk. Taking a deep breath Luffy walked to the man with green hair.

"Hello, are you enjoying your flight?" whispering to him, bending over a bit to try to show her own cleavage.

The man had looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah, it's fine." Looking at her.

"Good I'm glade!" Giving a big smile. "So you traveling for work or pleasure?" Trying to flirt.

"Work." Smiling plainly. "I'm going to-" Stopping to watch Luffy.

Luffy had sprang up, flinging her hands behind her back to pull her skirt down. Looking back red faced at man in a fuzzy white hat with black spots winked a tired grey eye, grinning at her. Blushing she politely excused herself and walked back to her own seat embarrassed that the man with tattooed hands had blew air up her skirt.

Sitting she tried to think of a plan. Waiting for her friends she checked the clock on the wall it was 12:06am. Getting up to peek at the guest only Vivi and the long nosed man were still up quietly whispering both blushing. Looking around for Nami she was still gone, and Robin had also disappeared with the man with blue hair. 'I can't lose just one more try! I can do this!' Pulling her skirt back up and fixing her boobs up again.

Walking back to the man he had looked liked he had fallen asleep once she reached him. 'Shit!' Panicking she didn't realize the man from before with the fuzzy hat was still awake. Feeling a hand grab her pulling her into his lap luckily he didn't have a guest next to him and the one over was sound asleep. Blushing Luffy tried to get away quietly but, his hands had wrapped around her waist pulling her more into his lap.

Glaring at him he just grinned back. "Miss stewardess," his voice deep and low. "Is there a reason why your showing yourself off so much?" Smiling moving his lips just close enough to brush against her ear. "Do you need any help miss?" Whispering, sending shivers down her body.

"Uh..." feeling her face getting hot. "I'm trying..." Getting redder. "To get into the mile high club." Unlike Luffy he knew what the mile high club was, letting go of her as she got up and fix her clothes.

Standing close to her. "I wouldn't bother with fixing your clothes, if your just going to take them off here in a second." Taking her hand leading them to the far back restroom.

"Wait..." Whispering, 'He wasn't my first pick but I not losing!' Looking bak to see Vivi waving at her with a big smile. 'Plus he's even more handsome!' Smiling to herself rushing to pull him to the back.

'Sweet it's opened!' Reaching an unoccupied restroom. Swinging the door open to get an eye full, eyes wide at the scene in front of her. The man with her smiling at the scene unlike Luffy. "Opppps I'm sorry!" Looking away completely red faced.

Nami was bent over leaning on the sink completely naked with the blond guy from earlier pounding into her sucking on her neck. Nami's face had gone red with embarrassment looking at Luffy wide eyed. "Luffy close the door stupid!"

"Lock it stupid!" Luffy closed the door quickly, leaning her body on it. Looking up to the man blushing.

The man had leaned forward placing both tattooed hands on both sides of her slowly closing the space between them. "We could always do it right here, just keep your voice down." Smiling.

"No! That's lame!" Wanting to do it in the restroom like her friends had told her.

The man was taken back at how forward Luffy talked. "Are there not more miss?"

"There are only two restrooms and they're large sized for families that may travel with us." Looking disappointed. "Robin probably using the other one..."

Looking down at her smiling. "Checking couldn't hurt." Pulling her to the other restroom. It had also said unoccupied. The man had knocked quietly instead of just opening the door. "Would you rather look in or me?" Grinning back to Luffy.

"I guess better me?" Sounding confused, slowly peeking in. "It's empty." Before she could look back at the man he had pushed her in quickly, hearing the door lock.

"So how would you like to start your initiation miss?" Stepping closer.

Blushing. "I didn't think I would get this far to be honest." Smiling at him.

Laughing at her honesty. "Shall I lead then?" Pulling her into a hold.

"I guess but do have any protection?" Blushing more.

Looking down at her confused. "I didn't think I would be having sex on my way to Tokyo." Bringing her wrist up to kiss. "Just relax." Pulling her hand to wrap around his neck. Kissing her neck lightly.

Luffy tried relaxing but she just got more anxious, then feeling him pulling her skirt up higher. She wrapped her other hand around his neck, holding on to him. Then feeling him lift her, setting her on the sink moving closer. Slowly he moved his kisses to her lips, looking at her noticing her scared eyes. Stopping his kisses to whisper to her. "Should I stop?"

Looking away blushing. "No... just nervous..." Looking back. 'Just do it!' Pulling herself to him kissing his lips closing her eyes. Feeling him smile against her lips as he kissed back. Gripping on to his yellow and black hoody, while he opened her vest and shirt.

He pulled away to look at her body, moving his fingers under the cups of her bra lifting them up. Squeezing her breasts gently watching her trying not to giggle, moving his hands to pull her panties down her legs. Putting them in his pocket, with a smile.

Noticing this Luffy looked at him confused. "Uhh, that's mine." Pointing to where he had put them, reaching for his pant pocket.

Grabbing her hand to his lips to kiss. "There mine now." Grinning at her.

"But-" trying to talk but got cut off with a rough kiss. Slowly forgetting about her underwear, enjoying the kiss.

The man had started to undo his blue jeans lowering them with his boxers just enough to pull out his half hard cock. Pumping himself to full, as he kept kissing her.

Luffy had broke their kiss first to breath, blushing as she watched him pumping himself. He slyly smiled at her. "Have you never seen a cock?" Teasing her.

Not thinking before she spoke. "Not that big before." Blushing as she had realized what she said.

"Ha... Wait till its inside you." Opening her legs, pressing his head to her opening, feeling her grip onto him tighter. Moving his hands to her hips, griping them. "Are you ready?" Looking at her for approval.

"Yeah..." Nodding, looking down to watch him slowly move inside of her. Feeling herself get full, once he was a little more then half way he stopped. Looking at him he had made a face of discomfort. "Ugh! Am I not good?" Getting embarrassed.

"No." Leaning closer to her giving her a kiss. "If I keep going I won't be able to control myself, it might hurt at first." Giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's ok, I can handle it." Pulling her self closer to him. Listening to him groan as he pushed himself all the way inside of her. She started to moan at the pain of being so full. Feeling him move more, hissing at how he gripped onto her hips tighter digging his fingers in.

"I'm going to move now." Brushing his lips on her neck, now sucking and biting.

Moving her neck to give him easier access to her. "Your already moving aren't yo-?" Crying out softly at how he started to thrust much harder and faster into her. "Aahhhh!" Holding onto him. It did hurt like he had said but slowly it became pleasurable, Luffy started to softly moan. Licking his neck to his earlobe licking his earrings, sucking his earlobe into her mouth pulling on it roughly playing with his earrings with her tongue. Listening to him hiss at the pain, biting softly at his earlobe.

Feeling a hand move up the back of her head, he started to grip her short hair tugging on it roughly. Pulling her head back she let go of his ear feeling his mouth on hers. Forcing his way in licking the roof of her mouth going in as deep as he could with his tongue, swallowing her moans. Her own hands moved to his hair making his hat fall, gripping and tugging back. Running out of breath she pulled his hair harder to break the kiss, taking deep breaths. He moaned at the pain letting out a curse, attacking her mouth again after she took a few breaths.

They continued on ignore the knocks here and there on the door. Getting closer he pulled her legs to thrust deeper, keeping his mouth on hers to keep her from crying out too loudly. Breaking their kiss, "Are you close yet?" Groaning at having to hold himself back.

Moaning loudly. "Just a little more, please!" Feeling him cover her mouth with a hand.

Laughing softly as he kept up his thrusting. "Not so loud or we'll get caught." Breathing heavily.

Nodding her head, moaning into his hand. Finally feeling her heat reach her limits throwing herself onto him. Biting down on his neck, wrapping her arm and legs tightly around him.

Feeling her body stiffing and her pussy squeezing his cock tighter, no longer holding back he came deep inside of her. Holding her as close as possible feeling his cock throbbing as it shot inside. Both of them panting holding onto each other still, slowly he moved to pull himself out. Hissing at the pain at how sensitive his cock was now, leaning back to hold onto her again.

Once he had caught his breath he started to fix himself, picking up his hat. Brushing it off on his jeans placing it back on his head. Grinning at an exhausted Luffy. "Welcome to the mile high club." Kissing her roughly.

Luffy pushed herself back to breath. "I need to get back to work..." Taking a deep breath. "Before I do get in trouble." Smiling at him. He helped her down off the sink, watching her get dressed. Looking at him. "How do I look?" Giving a smile.

Stepping close to her pulling her into a soft short kiss. "Fine to me." Eyeing her.

Luffy had peeked out the door no one was up, opening the door more to let herself out. The man following close behind her, closing it for her. Luffy had started to walk off when she felt a hand stop her. Looking back to the man she just had sex with. "What?"

"See you later miss." Giving her a kiss on the cheek as he let go to walk back to his seat.

Blushing she smiled and walked off holding a hand to her cheek that he kissed. Meeting her friends back at their seats. Nami, Robin, and Luffy held faces of bliss. Luffy noticed that Vivi had a defeated look. "Didn't you have sex?" Sitting next to her.

Vivi put her hands up to hide her face.

Nami finishing her drink. "He's married." Smiling. "And everyone's asleep, so she can't find a guy." Laughing quietly but, then her face got red looking to Luffy. "And learn to knock Luffy!" Throwing her cup away, taking a seat.

Robin sitting next to her. "Heh lets all just be a little more careful." Closing her eyes to relax. "It's 3:36 so not much longer."

Luffy looked at the clock she was right. "Oh hey Robin where did you go to have sex?" Thinking back to when she couldn't find her.

Smiling. "I used the storage room in the far back it's bigger then the restrooms."

"Oh..." 'Good thing I didn't think of that I guess?'

"Well." Nami cheerful joined in the conversation. "Looks like Vivi's buying." Then pulling out a small paper smiling at it.

"What's that?" Luffy tried to look but, Nami had hid it.

"It's the guys name and number." Waving it in her face. "Aww Luffy didn't you get that guys info?" Teasing.

Blushing. "No!?" Looking at Nami shocked. "I didn't know?!" Feeling a little heartbroken.

"Aaaawww too bad," Teasing more. "How else will you get a hold of him again if he ever flys back?" Giving an evil look.

"Nami! You didn't tell me!" Almost wanting to cry.

"Oh relax we haven't landed." Pointing to the sleeping guest. "Just go ask him before we land."

Luffy got up to peek to see if he was awake still but, his hat was covering his eyes and he looked like he had fallen asleep. Sitting back down sadly. "This sucks..."

"Don't worry Luffy." Robin assured her. "When we land and we have to wake up the guest ask him then."

"Ok..." Looking out the window falling asleep slowly.

Feeling the bits of sunlight hitting her eyes Luffy stretched to wake up. Looking to see what time it was 6:12am and only Nami and Vivi were still asleep. "Robin?" Getting up to look for her friend looking down the aisles seeing only that a few guest were awake as well as slowly waking up.

Then the speakers turning on with the captain talking. "Good morning everyone if you'll all take your seats and buckle in we will be landing in few moments."

Looking back to see Vivi and Nami getting up to make sure that the guests were all buckled in, Joining them.

Walking back to seat herself she seen that Robin was back in her seat buckled in. "Where were you?" Taking a seat next to her.

"So nosy Luffy." Smiling at her.

Smiling back. "Your dirty Robin." Giggling.

Nami and Vivi joining them. Nami this time letting the captain know that everyone was seated. Once landed they all got up to help lead the guests off. Luffy was trying to finding the man from before. Quickly bit by bit the guest slowly disappeared, leaving Luffy a little heartbroken that she couldn't find the man.

"It's ok Luffy." Vivi tried to make her feel better. As they opened the doors to their rooms with Nami and Robin following behind. "Lets enjoy our break?"

"Yeah I guess." Setting her small suitcase by a queen bed, throwing herself onto the bed hiding her face in the pillow.

The rest of the girls set their suitcases down getting clothes out to change into for later. One by one showering and getting dressed.

Luffy woke with a sharp pain to her butt, rolling off the bed to get away. Laughs from the others could be heard. She got up trying to spank Nami back the girls running in the room with Vivi and Robin laughing at Luffy and Nami.

"Geeez ok Luffy!" Hiding her butt on the bed. "Hurry up and shower and get dressed."

"Fine bossy!" Going into the shower.

Once they were all dressed and ready they had gone out to see Tokyo. Enjoying the food, buying souvenirs, and looking at the sites around them.

Nami had checked her watch. "Ok! It's 5 o'clock time to hit the bar!" Grabbing Vivi's hand to lead her back to the hotel where they stayed for their break.

Running to their room putting their shopping bags up. Chatting as they made their way back down to the lobby to get to the hotel bar. Taking seats at the bar ordering drinks and chatting, letting time pass them. Enjoying their drinks and letting other men come up to them to flirt and conning them to buying them drinks.

Luffy was giggling with a man as he whispered in her ear, moving his hand up her arm. When the bartender placed a drink to her. Luffy looking down at it confused. "I didn't order this? Did I?" Pointing to herself confused. "Oh god I'm drunk already." Blushing.

The bartender smiling at her. "No... The man over there with the White hat did." Pointing him out.

"White hat!?" Taking the drinking, looking for the said man. Not helping the big smile on her face as he waved to her from a faraway small table. Looking to her friends with pure joy, they waved her to go to him.

Taking the open seat across from him. "I was starting to get jealous with that man putting his hands on you." Finishing his last drink, smiling at her darkly.

Laughing at him. "Haha ha well how else would I get free drinks." Smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend?" Grinning at her.

"And let him have me all to himself?" Acting shocked. "What fun would that be?" Teasing.

"You should let me try, I'm a lot more fun then I look." Smiling at her.

Blushing. "It wouldn't work." Not minding the idea. "I'm not staying here I'm a stewardess."

"Who said I was staying? I'm just here for a medical conference."

"Even then..." Feeling shy. "You don't even know my name."

"It's Luffy."

"What?"

Tapping his left chest. "Your name tag on the plane." Smiling.

"So? So Why didn't you say my name?" Looking at him confused.

"You didn't know mine, it wouldn't have been fair." Grinning at her.

"So... What's your name?"

"Trafalgar."

"Uhhh... Tra...fla...ger?..." Trying to say his name. "Traffy." Giving up right away on his name, giving him a nickname.

Laughing at the name she called him. "I suppose that's fine since your mine." Getting up walking to her side putting a hand out to help her up. "Shall we consummate our relationship?"

"What?" Grabbing his hand. "What about-" Getting pulled up to him, grabbing onto him for balance.

"Just trust me Luffy." Holding her up. "Stay with me on my trip." Looking at her deeply.

"I guess it's no fun when you don't try new things." Smiling up to him.

"I promise to make this fun." Pulling her into a deep kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

eh I kinda just winged this one like i said. I don't even know if I should add on to this.

Well I hope you enjoyed it at least. Thank you for reading!


End file.
